


Varsity

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a new school was something Ray was used to. He burned through four different high schools before he reached his sophomore year. And now, moving to Austin, Texas from New York City, he’s starting yet another school the second month into his junior year. </p><p>He assumes it's going to be like every other high school, but with a name like Achievement Hunter High, he guesses he should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity

**Author's Note:**

> Another story? Wha? This is more of a side project kinda thing. I like high school AUs, especially cliche ones with cheerleaders and sports and whatnot. Let me know what you guys think and if it sucks.  
> PS you guys are fucking great<3
> 
> Edit: I never put a summary? The hell is wrong with me.

Starting a new school was something Ray was used to. He burned through four different high schools before he reached his sophomore year. And now, moving to Austin, Texas from New York City, he’s starting yet another school the second month into his junior year. He knows he’s one school away from his parents kicking him out, but he looks up at this new school - Achievement Hunter High, Jesus, is that even a name? - with bored, slightly red, eyes.

Predictably Ray’s a couple periods late, getting lost on his way here and then stopping to smoke two (or three, who’s counting?) bowls. He walks up the stairs and his beanie almost slips off his head as he keeps his eyes locked on the big star shaped logo.

He opens the door and half expects the hallways to be filled with loud teenagers, but the door closing behind him is the only sound he’s greeted with. He pulls out the crumpled schedule that was mailed to him a week ago and squints down at it.

“Third period, room 108,” He says to himself. He looks up and frowns. He doesn’t even know where he is now, how is he supposed to find the room?

He wanders around until, completely by dumb luck, he finds the correct room. He knocks once, twice, and the door swishes open to reveal a guy with shoulder length chestnut hair and blue eyes.

Ray waves awkwardly. “Uh, hi. I’m new here?”

The guy smiles. “Oh yeah. Ray, right? My name’s Mr. Risinger,”

“Nice to uh, meet you,” He laughs a bit when he sees the teacher’s face scrunch up when he walks by. He knows his clothes smell like a weed garden, and he knows everyone who’s in a ten foot radius can smell it. "So, where am I sitting?"

Mr. Risinger makes his way back to his desk. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He suggests.

"There's nothing really to say about me." He shrugs. "I'm new, this is the fifth school I've been to. Uh...and yeah. That's about it."

A girl in the second row with blonde hair raises her hand and asks, "Are you high right now?"

He laughs. "I plead the fifth."

Whispers and laughter erupt in the room until Mr. Risinger silences them. "Alright settle down. Ray, you can sit next to...Barbara. Barb, can you raise your hand?”

The girl who asked the question before now raises her hand, smiling. Ray makes his way to the empty seat next to her, falling into the seat, slinging his bag down next to him. He half waves to Barbara. “Hey.”

She smiles and shyly waves back. She doesn’t say anything else until Mr. Risinger goes back to teaching. “So, _are_ you high?”

Ray huffs a laugh. “I’m not that high. I couldn’t be for my first day at a new school.” He whispers back. She snickers, eyes wide and he smirks. “Don’t tell anyone though, okay?”

“I don’t think I need to. What’re you wearing anyway, weed cologne?” She rolls her eyes.

The bell rings a few minutes later, and Barbara turns to him. “Come on, lunch.”

Ray blinks at her. “Uh…”

She rolls her eyes. “Come on, Stoner, I got friends for you to meet,”

“I wanna meet your friends…?” He trails it off into a question and stands with her.

“Yep. You do. So let’s go.” She grabs his wrist and all but drags him to the cafeteria. It’s fucking huge. They could probably use it as a fucking gym if they wanted to.

There’s a table full of burn outs that Ray kind of wants to go to, but Barbara pulls him over to a table full of jocks and cheerleaders. He wishes he could pull away because he definitely does not belong here. Not with his ripped to shit jeans, a hoodie that has seen much better days, and a purple beanie to top it all off. He’s never belonged with the jocks and he doesn’t think that’s about to change here.

They get to the table and Barbara points to a guy with curly, dark red hair. “That’s Michael, he’s the wide receiver. The guy next to him is Ryan, the tight end. The one with the beard is Jack, he’s the best linebacker. Then there’s Geoff and Gavin who are not on the team.”

Ray opens his mouth to say something, maybe a greeting or something, but Barbara keeps going, pointing to a girl with glasses and dyed hair. “That’s Meg, she’s the head cheerleader and the other redhead is Lindsay. Where’s Joel?” She turns to Ray. “He’s the quarterback.”

“Either on the field or getting drunk.” One of the guys, Ray thinks it’s Ryan, answers.

Barbara huffs. “He practices too much.” She smiles at Ray then. “And this is Ray. He’s new here. And high.” She sits down, pulling him down into the chair next to him.

“Uh, hey.” He ends up saying, rather lamely.

Surprisingly, Geoff is the one who speaks to him first. “So, you like football? That’s really what this school is all about,”

“Uh...Not, not really,” Ray answers.

“American football is rubbish anyway,” Gavin says. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Michael shoves him. “You’re just too stupid to understand it,”

“I’m not! You got all these fucking clocks and whatever downs are. I barely even know what position you play!”

Meg rolls her eyes. “Which is why you’re _not_ on the team.”

“At least I have an excuse of not understanding. What’s Geoff’s excuse, huh?” Gavin asks, waving a hand in Geoff’s general direction.

“Hey, don’t drag me into this. And I choose not to play, thank you very much.” Geoff says. He throws a piece of bread at Gavin who makes an inhuman noise trying to get it off of him.

Ray glances down at his phone and bites his lip. He only has eight minutes before lunch ends and if he wants to smoke another bowl or two, which he definitely does, he needs to leave now. He stands from the table. “Well, I’m off to smoke. Sweet meeting you guys.”

Barbara grabs his wrist. “Hey, wait. What class do you have after?”

“Uh, a free period, and then Trig?”

Geoff sends him a wave. “I have Trig then too. I’ll save you a seat.”

“Yeah, uh. Thanks.” Ray smiles awkwardly and hastily leaves the cafeteria.

Jocks were different in every school, some were snobs who looked down on him, and others were assholes who shoved him in lockers. These guys though...Ray doesn’t know what to think of these guys. Geoff looks like the burnout kind, and really, Michael and Ryan were really the only ones who even looked threatening. Maybe Ray’s found yet another subcategory to place the jocks.

Maybe he’ll have friends in this school.

He tries the bathroom first only to be disappointed when he finds that there’s no windows, so he’s forced to trudge outside. The weather’s nice, nothing like New York’s brutal cold, and he ends up under the bleachers to pack a bowl.

He’s smoked through two when he hears voices coming towards him. He huddles a bit closer to the bleachers. The footsteps walk halfway up the bleachers before stopping.

“Listen, Joel. You’re good, you’re fucking great. Stop pushing yourself so much, yeah? We don’t want you to get a sprain or anything.”

“I’m fine,”

A sigh. “Seriously, you’re gonna hurt yourself. If it’s your dad again, I can -”

“ _I said, I’m fine_.”

Another sigh. “Yeah alright. You got a free period next? Just don’t spend all your time out here, okay?”

One pair of footsteps walks down and leaves. Ray holds his breath and figures he can just wait the other guy out. He doesn’t really want to get caught smoking weed on school property his first day.

Silence, and then, “You can come out,” Ray freezes and hesitates. “Seriously, I’m not gonna bust you for weed.”

Ray walks out from behind the bleachers and sees a guy with wild hair and a tired expression. He’s sitting on the bleachers, not bothering to turn to Ray.

“Uh, hi,” Ray says quietly. He’s not sure if he should leave or not, but he doesn’t really want to. This guy looks broken and Ray wants to offer him some weed. Instead he slowly climbs up the bleachers and sits down next to him. “I’m Ray,”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs.

“Uh...What?”

“I got a text from Barb, yelling at me for missing lunch to meet you. I’m Joel,” He introduces himself.

“Yeah, I know,” Ray parrots back to Joel. “You’re the quarterback.”

Joel breathes out a small laugh. “You know football?”

Ray smiles. “It’s the one with the bats, right?” This gets a real laugh out of Joel and Ray feels a little proud that he did that. “My dad watches football, but I never really got into it. I only really watch it to stare at the cute quarterbacks,”

“Which ones are the cute ones?” Joel asks, chuckling.

“Oh, you know,” He shrugs. “Brady, Rodgers, Bledsoe, Edelman, Amendola,”

“Pretty sure some of those players _aren’t_ quarterbacks,” Joel laughs. “Also pretty sure one of those guys _don’t_ play anymore,”

Ray shoves Joel’s shoulder. “Shhh, they’re all cute and I spent most of my childhood loving Drew Bledsoe so you can shove it,”

“Alright, alright,” Joel raises his hands in surrender. “So you ever play any football? Or did you just watch all the hot ones play?”

“I can’t play for shit. I can barely run twenty yards let alone -- wait, why are you standing?”

Joel nods his head to the field. “Come on,”

“Uh, yeah, no,” Ray starts to shake his head when Joel pulls his up by his wrist. “Seriously, I just smoked, like, two bowls. There’s no way I can even catch that thing,” He gestures to the football Joel’s holding.

“It’s not that hard. We just make it look easy,” Joel winks. “Unless you want someone to know that you were just out here smoking…”

Ray narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t,”

“Oh, I dunno,” Joel smirks. “Wanna take that chance?”

“Give me the fucking ball,” Ray swipes the football from Joel’s hands and stomps down the bleachers. “Are all quarterbacks this fucking sneaky, or only the cute ones?” He mutters.

Joel laughs behind him. “Only the cute ones.” He leads Ray down to the field. “Alright, like this,” He moves Ray’s hand so his fingers line up with the laces on the ball. “Christ, your fingers are tiny,”

“Shut up,” Ray grumbles. “Sorry I don’t have long ass football hands,” He rolls his eyes and adjusts his hold. “Okay, now what?”

“Now bring your arm back, plant your back foot, and sling it.” Joel steps back. Ray brings his arm forward and watches the ball sail through the air before landing about twenty yards away. “Not bad. Isn’t so hard, is it?” He runs down the field to get the ball.

Ray shrugs. “Guess not. I don’t think I’m quite quarterback material though,”

“You’re definitely cute enough to be one,” Joel smirks and ruffles Ray’s hair.

Ray flushes. “Uh, thanks. I should, uh, probably get back. My parents are gonna kill me if I skip out a whole class on the first day,”

Joel nods. “Sure thing, kid. I’m sure I’ll see you around. Especially if Barb’s got her punny claws on you.”

“What?”

He waves Ray off. “You’ll see what I mean.”

Ray gives him a confused look. “Alright…” He starts to walk away, bag slung over his shoulder. He looks back before he reaches the doors. “Don’t spend the entire period out here though, kay?”

Something passes through Joel’s eyes and there’s a crease in his brow that Ray wants to smooth out. He doesn’t answer, just turns back around and throws the ball hard down the field. Ray rolls his lips inwards at the silence and walks back inside the school. There’s a reason for the lump in his throat, he’s sure, he just can’t (doesn’t want to) figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tom Brady](https://s.yimg.com/lo/api/res/1.2/RRonPTmO98K.oFBwCZs_.g--/YXBwaWQ9bWFnYXppbmVzO3c9ODAw/http://globalfinance.zenfs.com/en_us/Finance/US_AFTP_SILICONALLEY_H_LIVE/Tom_Brady_destroyed_his_cellphone-d9873ec8795735c9420f1e8315437aa2) \- QB of the Patriots  
> [Aaron Rodgers](http://www.reactiongifs.us/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/aaron_rodgers_cheesehead_shrug.gif) \- QB of the Packers  
> [Julien Edelman](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ff/2c/6f/ff2c6f04b0fe19beeba097f2552ec7ab.jpg) \- Wide receiver for the Patriots  
> [Danny Amendola](http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/ac1394dbdcca6a36cbf486633b129cd813095ac3/r=x404&c=534x401/local/-/media/USATODAY/USATODAY/2012/11/17/amendola-qna-4_3.jpg) \- Wide receiver for the Patriots  
> [Drew Bledsoe (11)](http://a.espncdn.com/photo/2014/0106/bos_g_bledsoe_b1_600x400.jpg) \- Past QB for the Patriots  
>  The list of "cute players" was compiled by my best friend and cousin. My little add in was Drew Bledsoe cause I think he's adorable and I just want to hug him for forever.
> 
>  
> 
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
